Inner Strength
by ameliarose32
Summary: Zed x Zyra, Karma x Shen, Akali x Ezreal TBA
1. Chapter 1

It all started when I was wandering the forest alone. If I had friends or family, they all died back then when my home was burned down. Now, in the body of an Ionian prophetess, I lived in a new home: one of Ionia's vasts forests. Anyway, by then, I returned to Ionia and joined a small fishing village. They took me in as one of their own, and gave me a new name: Zyra. What it stands for, I don't know, but they said it fit me. Perhaps one day I will find out.

I was walking along the edge of the forest, my head turned to the faded mountains in the east. It was a foggy morning, and my new, human body was just waking up. It was then that I saw a strange sight in a small pool in the forest. First, I heard the water rushing, and as I drew near, I saw the dark figure standing in the middle of the pool of water. He had pale skin that shone like pearls underneath the cool spring, and his dark black hair hung nicely over his eyes. I also noticed the scars that lined his arms and his long fingers. Something inside of me quivered, and my instinct told me to leave, but fate, apparently, told me to stay.

The man looked up, his dark red eyes meeting mine. I stepped back into the shadows, and turned to leave.

Then it happened. Before I could get away, a strong hand reached out and grasped my wrist with an iron grip.

"And where are you going, young maiden?" a voice asked, and I could feel his hot breath against my ear.

I looked into those dark eyes and knew I was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 3

"Come here, slave."

Quivering, I know that I can't disobey him again. To disobey him would mean more pain. I'm biding my time though... biding the time when I'll be able to escape and then come back for sweet revenge. He looks into my eyes. His eyes are dark brown and pools of mystery. I'm almost mystified, I can feel my knees shaking as I stare back at him. He smiles at me, reaches up and cups my face like I'm some sort of pet. "Did you miss me?" he asks.

"Miss who?" I ask. "My captor?"

He smirks, a glint in his eyes. "Dear Zyra, you've been in my possession for several years now. Soon, you'll learn to like where you are."

I move away from him and take a seat on a chair nearby. "I don't do much here," I say. "Except read. And plant things." I tap my finger against the glass-top of the table. He reaches for me, puts his hand around my arm and I look down at it. A chain wraps around my ankle that sucks out all the power I have in me. As long as that chain's around my ankle, there's nothing much I can do to escape or kill him unless I can do it as a mortal woman of no more than twenty-five years old. He, on the other hand, is a warrior trained in martial arts with the blood of hundreds on his hands. His eyes glint. I recognize that look.

He undoes his pants, reaches around to remove his belt and puts his palm on the back of my head. "You know what to do."

I close my eyes, taking him inside of my mouth and tasting the muskiness of his scent. His cock is hard and thick. I can't deny that I enjoy the taste of it, even though he is patronizing, cruel and mean to me. Or that's what I feel, anyway. After a moment, he comes into my mouth and like usual, I feel him slide down my throat. He groans when he comes and I stare up at him, my eyes wide and my heart full of hatred and something else... an emotion that maybe I can't bear to confess right now.

Attraction, maybe.

I can't deny. He's very handsome.

"Good girl," he says. "You've always been good at this part."

He takes off his shirt.

So you see, that's where I was. He captured me all those years ago when I found freedom by possessing the body of a prophetess. His red eyes, looking at me from the dark like glinting ruby jewels. However, it all changed when someone came and rescued me. His name was Ezreal.

True to his brave nature, he was exploring the jungles of which I inhabited until he came upon a gray-colored mansion sitting on its own surrounded by wildlife and greenery. In a few moments, he was inside of the house with a strong feeling that something wonderful was to be discovered. He discovered me. And he freed me.


End file.
